


I told the stars about you

by Bubble_Buzz0110



Series: Rivals [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: About to Die, Backstory, Friends to Enemies, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110
Summary: Um self indulgent AU thing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Dark oak forests

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t at all shipping please do not say it is it makes me rlly uncomfy!!
> 
> For clarification about ages  
> Techno: 11  
> Dream: 10  
> Wilbur: 11  
> Tommy: 9  
> Phil: 28

Dark oak forests where the most dangerous, horrible, dark cramped forests ever; at least that’s what Techno had always been told by his father. Techno however always fet drawn to the one close to his home. He had seen a young boy with a crude mask and green cloak come in and out of the forest, he always wanted to talk to the boy.  
“techno” Tommy snapped impatiently  
Techno shot his head up, “sorry I zoned out what’s up” he mumbled  
”Wilbur’s out of herbs and the ones he needs are from that creepy ass forest next door and I don’t wanna go” Tommy complained  
”I’ll go for you” Techno interrupted eagerly  
“bomb! DAAAAAAD TECHNO SAID HE WANTED TO GET THOSE STUPID HERBS FOR WILBURRR” Tommy shrieked  
techno winced and covered his ears  
Tommy skipped out of Techno’s room and slammed the door shut. Techno sighed and moved his hands away from his ears in order to grab supplies for the trip. Techno only packed food, water, a lighter, a lodestone compass back to his home, weapons, scissors to cut the herbs and jars. If he’d need anything else then that would suck. He pulled his backpack over his shoulders and walked out the door of his bedroom and into the kitchen  
“I’ll try to be back soon” he mumbled”  
“Stay safe” Phil said kissing his sons forehead and ruffling the boys pink hair.  
“I will” Techno replied monotone.

Techno clutched his lantern tightly as he entered the forest, it was extremely eerie. Mushrooms littered the floor, he made sure none where fairy circles just in case the myths where true. While Techno was wandering around he saw a bright orange light between a few trees, he decided to peek.  
He saw a person with long matted hair wearing a green cloak with golden details and yellow flowers woven into the horns.  
“Hello..?” Techno whispered slowly stepping closer to the cloaked person  
The person shot their head around, “W-who are you?!” They said standing up abruptly.

Blood blood, kill them with your dagger, blood the voices cooed 

“I’m er I’m Techno, Technoblade” Techno mumbled dismissing the voices  
“And you are..?” He asked  
“I’m....dream” the kid said slowly  
"Are you the boy that’s always walking in and out of the forest?” Techno blurted out cocking an eyebrow  
“..yes....are you the boy that practices archery over here?” Dream asked trying to hide the flowers littering his skin with his cloak and hood.  
“Mhm. I came here to get herbs for my twin brother, Wilbur” Techno mumbled  
“I could help you find them! I know this forest like the back of my hand” dream giggled  
“I’d appreciate that quite a lot” Techno replied smiling slightly.  
“Erm what does ‘app...re....she....ate’ mean..?” Dream asked a puzzled expression on his face.

“Uhhh.. it means like.. to enjoy something” Techno explained grabbing a jar and the list of herbs needed from his bag.  
“Where is Salem Rosemary” Techno asked showing Dream the picture  
“I uh I don’t know how to read but I know where that stuff is” Dream said pointing to the drawing of the Rosemary.  
Dream dragged Techno over to a patch of tall plants. his freckles and eyes glowed bright green under the dark light.  
“Thank you” Techno hummed while picking the herb and tying the individuals together with twine then putting the bundle in the jar. 

“Your hair is soft” Dream murmured while combing his hands through Techno’s shoulder length pink hair  
“Er..thank you?” Techno was rather confused why the boy was so touchy but assumed it was because he lived in a forest.  
The two boys gathered all the herbs on Techno’s list in at least an hour.

“Will you visit me tomorrow?” Dream asked grabbing Techno’s hand and holding onto it tightly  
“I’m so lonely” he stifled a sob  
“Sure kid, I’ll visit you everyday” Techno blurted out patting Dream’s hair and pulling his hand away from the younger boys.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Dream” Techno said smiling before existing the forest.

Thank god it wasnt night time yet. Techno didn’t want to tell anyone about his new friend just in case they bullied him so he’d have to come up with a lie.  
“I’m back” Techno announced walking into his home  
“Welcome back Techno” Phil said smiling, “you should go shower and check for tics”  
“Ok, I’ll go do that” Techno replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no shipping comments!! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon :,)

The warm water was a comforting contrast to the cold weather outside, Techno felt bad for leaving Dream out in the cold alone. Techno sunk his head under water to try to silence the many voices that swarmed around his head

Technobath   
Bath!  
Add bubbles   
Blood!!

Techno could never seem to escape the voices but they calmed down when he distracted them with something other than blood. They only truly left when he attacked someone but he didn’t like to attack people, it made Phil upset. Techno wanted to go back outside and visit Dream but he knew he couldn’t. It was around twelve past midnight and lunch was at one. Maybe he’d ask Phil if he could go after he ate.  
Techno drained the bath and dried himself off before changing into clean clothes.   
He quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Hey dad, after lunch can I go out to the forest again? I saw something cool there” Techno asked grabbing an apple  
“No, I don’t want you going into forests alone. Especially dark oak forests..” Phil responded focusing on cutting vegetables.  
“What if I went with a friend?” Techno asked biting into his apple  
“Depends who the friend is” Phil said  
“It’s this kid Dream” Techno mumbled  
“I’ve never heard you talk about them before, who are they?” Phil hummed  
“Oh uh you know the boy that walks out of the forest and has that mask? It’s him” Techno said truthfully

Phil froze up setting the knife down, he turned to face his son.   
“That boy is bad news, I’ve caught him stealing” Phil said bitterly   
“Can I at least bring him some blankets so he dosent freeze?” Techno asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
Phil sighed and nodded, returning to his cooking while his son silently cheered.  
“You have to eat a real meal though and you have to introduce me to him some time” Phil said calmly  
“Ugh fine” Techno grumbled.

Techno’s youngest brother Tommy came running in with his best friend, Tubbo.   
“Boys no running in the house!” Phil called from the kitchen.  
The two children where basically attached at the hip, it got to the point Phil had made bunk beds for Tommy and Tubbo whenever Tubbo stayed over. Tommy and Tubbo where inseparable chaos and made sure *everyone* knew.  
“Ok dad” Tommy said rolling his eyes  
“Hey Tommy, catch” Techno mumbled chucking his apple core at Tommy  
“WHAT THE FUCK” Tommy shrieked laughing aggressively   
Techno just smirked and walked back upstairs into his bedroom.

Techno grabbed a spare blanket and a brush, he was sure Dream hadn’t brushed his hair in years. Techno made sure to pack food for Dream just in case he needed it. He neatly set everything On his bed for him to grab after lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! I want to also finish drawings


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man

Techno had finished lunch and was off to go to the woods again, he had brought food for dream just in case he needed it. He pushed past the thick dark trees and tried to watch where he stepped, he searched for that glow of light that emitted from Dreams eye pin. Speak of the devil, there the boy was; humming to himself a lullaby.  
“Hello, Im back” Techno informed him stepping over a branch to come sit with the small ram boy. Dream stifled a scream as he buried his face into his knees  
“Is there a reason you’ve been hiding your face?” Techno asked pulling out some food for Dream  
“.....yes” Dream wishpered his hands trembling slightly  
“What’s the reason if you don’t mind me asking? I have some weird stuff going on with my face too if that makes you feel more comfortable” the piglin hummed handing Dream an apple.  
“‘M cursed” Dream whispered moving away from Techno and taking a bite of the apple slowly  
“That’s cool, so am I” techno monotonously said while undoing his braid. 

Piercing green eyes meet crimson, the two finally make eye contact. Dream was covered in flowers so so many flowers one eye completely covered  
“Does that..hurt?” Techno asked pointing to the flowers   
“Like hell.” Dream mumbled taking another bite causing Techno to burst into laughter.  
“Can you brush my hair?” Dream asked gesturing to the brush Techno was using shyly.  
“Yeah sure, turn around” Techno hummed, tying his hair into a low ponytail. Dreams hair was a complete rats nest, it clearly hadn’t been brushed in a while. “I might have to cut it, is that ok?” Techno asked grabbing the hair cutting scissors he stole from his good friend Niki a while back  
“Yeah I don’t mind” Dream said pulling off his cloak in an effort to keep stray hairs from falling onto it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pals being pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no shipping comments please, everything is platonic

“Ow” Dream hissed in pain as Techno tugged on his hair trying to brush it out  
“Sorry, your hair is a rat's nest.” Techno said. The two sat in silence for a while Techno brushing out his new friends dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had small ram horns that reached the middle of his head. Techno had to cut out several knots and brushing took a long while but the wide smile and Chrysanthemums bloomed from the ram boys skin was worth it.  
“Thank you! It feels so much better now” Dream said hugging Techno tightly  
The piglin stood there awkwardly while Dream squeezed him.

“Oh um you’re...you’re welcome” Techno mumbled, hugging back slowly, Dream burrowed his face into Technos fur collar.   
“You’re my best friend” Dream spoke, muffled by the fur as more chrysanthemums bloomed. Techno didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. The two boys sat there holding each other until Techno started to doze off.  
“I’ve gotta get home” Techno mumbled   
“Oh..ok. Promise me you’ll come back tomorrow though” Dream said, disappoint lacing his voice. He pulled away from the hug as yellow carnations bloomed. Dream hissed in pain,  
“Are you okay?-“ Techno asked  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll be ok. You should head home” Dream said fake cheerfully, he was clearly upset. Toadstool Mushrooms started to grow from his forehead and right cheek.  
“I’ll be fine” Dream said stifling a cry   
“I don’t think you will..” Techno stated  
“Come with me, I’ll get those flowers and stuff off.”  
Dream nodded and pulled his hood over his face as much as possible. The two walked out of the woods and back to the cottage Techno lived in.

“DAAAAD I'M HOME” Techno shouted while pulling Dream inside. Phil walked over to them,  
“Hello son! Who’s that?” Phil asked slightly glaring at the green blob hiding behind his son.  
“Dream. He's my friend” Techno murmured grabbing Dreams hand and squeezing it to help calm the younger boy down.  
“Oh! Is he the boy you mentioned visiting?” Phil asked slightly more cheerful   
“Yup” Techno mumbled. The ram boy buried his face into technos back desperate to avoid eye contact  
“He seems shy” Phil mentioned. He had started to make some tea,   
“Would you boys like some as well?” He asked, smiling calmly.  
“Dream do you want some?” Techno asked the blob behind him  
“Yes please. I don’ wanna show my face though” Dream said muffled once again.  
“Dream wants some” Techno mentioned louder in case Dream was too quiet, which he wouldn’t doubt. Phil nodded and started to make another cup for the boy in green.

“Here you are” Phil hummed holding the teacup out for Dream to take. Dream showed his face slightly and grabbed the cup shakily. He immediately went back to hiding behind Techno.   
“Thank you mr” Dream mumbled  
“No problem kiddo” Phil said smiling. 

The two boys walked upstairs Dream trying his best to keep up with the older while still hiding his face.   
‘I should make him a mask’ Techno thought while opening the door to his bedroom. Wilbur was sitting on his bed and practicing the guitar.  
“Hello Techno! Hello uh... random kid” Wilbur greeted before going back to practicing the fingerings.   
Dream was visibly uncomfortable and hid behind his cloak and Techno as much as he could. Techno grabbed a pair of scissors.  
“Sit down” Techno said monotone   
Dream nodded slowly and sat down on Technos bed  
“So how’s your song going?” Techno asked Will while cutting off chrysanthemums and hyacinths. Dream looked shocked.  
“What's wrong” Techno asked Dream   
“There’s no blood. Not used to it.” Dream mumbled   
“My song is going well.” Wilbur interrupted, setting his guitar down and laying down.  
“That’s good.” Techno replied to both, cutting off the thick toadstools that grew from the boy's right cheek.

“You should give him a bath he’s dirtier than that time I came home covered in soot” Wilbur scoffed  
“Yeah..think dad’ll be upset?” Techno asked, looking at the child.   
“No way, he probably is already contemplating adopting the kid” Wilbur spoke, laughing loudly.   
“You’re right.” Techno said laughing with him.  
“Cmon Dream” he said grabbing Dream by his hand and dragging him to the bathroom.  
“Do you know how to turn on the shower?” Techno asked, grabbing a towel   
“No” Dream mumbled, no longer hiding his face from Techno but instead the mirror.  
“I’ll show you then.” Techno said, handing Dream the towel.   
“This one adjusts the temperature and this one adjusts the water pressure” Techno mumbled pointing to each knob thing.   
“Ok, thanks” Dream said just above a whisper. Techno exited the bathroom and went to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is random I wrote this at like twelve am


End file.
